


Шесть часов

by vpif



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: — Что мы скажем журналистам?Серхио хмурится, явно сбитый с толку.— Скажем журналистам о чем? — раздраженно уточняет он.— О том, как изменились наши отношения, — спокойно поясняет Жерар, продолжая следить за эмоциями на его лице. — Они спрашивают об этом после каждого Класико.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 8





	Шесть часов

Они стоят друг напротив друга, очень близко, и Жерар машинально отмечает, насколько он выше Серхио — и это необъяснимо приятно, потому что Рамосу приходится немного задирать голову, чтобы они могли смотреть глаза в глаза. 

Рамос облизывается, и Жерар решает, что сейчас самое лучшее время, чтобы спросить. 

— Что мы скажем журналистам? 

Серхио хмурится, явно сбитый с толку. 

— Скажем журналистам о чем? — раздраженно уточняет он. 

— О том, как изменились наши отношения, — спокойно поясняет Жерар, продолжая следить за эмоциями на его лице. — Они спрашивают об этом после каждого Класико. 

— А, ты об этом, — Серхио поднимает руку и небрежно толкает его ладонью в грудь, заставляя сделать шаг назад и сесть на кровать. — Не знаю, скажем, что стали только лучше? 

Говоря это, он опускается на колени и быстро расстегивает пряжку на ремне чужих джинсов. Звякает молния, и Пике прикусывает губу. 

— Лучше, — ему приходится задержать дыхание. — Это слабо сказано. 

Спустя несколько минут Серхио отстраняется, тяжело дыша — небрежно вытирает припухшие, мокрые от слюны губы тыльной стороной ладони и смотрит снизу вверх наглыми своими глазами. Пике громко выдыхает через нос и расслабляет хватку в чужих волосах, понимая, что за этим ничего не последует. 

— Это просто нечестно, Рамос, — говорит он, — Грязно играешь. Как обычно. 

Серхио пренебрежительно фыркает и качает головой. 

— Напиши об этом в Твиттер, — советует он, поднимаясь с колен. — Как обычно. 

Пике придерживает его, не давая отстраниться, положив ладонь на талию. Ныряет пальцами под белую футболку и задирает выше, оглаживая напрягающийся под прикосновениями пресс, пробегается по ребрам, до груди, неудобно натягивая собравшуюся ткань у горла. Серхио ругается и стягивает футболку — отбрасывает ее куда-то в сторону. И замирает, опустив руки. 

Жерар смотрит на него — татуированные предплечья, широкие запястья, смуглая, чистая кожа живота и ниже — черная татуировка орла, скрытая сейчас наполовину широким поясом штанов. Пике хорошо помнит ее, но, кажется, впервые она выглядит настолько необъяснимо пошлой. Он медленно ведет ладонью вниз и накрывает рисунок — сдвигает ладонь еще чуть ниже, оттягивая резинку, и чувствует, как теперь уже Серхио задерживает дыхание. 

А потом тот сжимает его пальцы своими и ухмыляется. 

— Смелее, Пике, смелее. 

Штаны вместе с бельем предсказуемо застревают где-то у колен, и Серхио приходится неуклюже склониться, ухватив Пике за плечо и стараясь удержать равновесие, пока он сам пытается стряхнуть поочередно штанины с каждой ноги. Когда Рамос, наконец, вышагивает из оставшихся на полу спортивок, Жерар, недолго думая, хватает его за предплечье и дёргает на себя, заставляя усесться себе на колени — Серхио смущенным не выглядит и ленивым движением закидывает руки ему на шею. Смотрит, прищурившись. 

— Что насчет поцелуя для капитана? 

Жерар удивлённо хмыкает. 

— Капитана? 

Серхио цокает расстроенно языком, а потом коротко облизывает губы. 

— Окей, тогда что насчет просто поцелуя? Для меня?

Они какое-то время буравят друг друга взглядами, а потом Серхио, тяжело вздохнув, первым подается ближе, мягко прижимается губами и закрывает глаза. Они целуются непозволительно неспешно, язык Серхио на пробу касается его губ, проходится по нижней, и Жерар открывает рот чуть шире, позволяя углубить поцелуй. Его ладони скользят по спине Рамоса сверху вниз — обводят лопатки, гладят бока и, наконец, останавливаются на пояснице. И ныряют ниже — пальцы с силой впиваются в упругие ягодицы. 

Серхио, конечно, не оставляет это без ответа — как не оставляет без ответа любое высказывание Пике в послематчевом интервью, любой твит, любую колкость в сторону Реала — дергается вперед, с силой впечатываясь пахом в пах. Жерар возмущенно мычит и в отместку больно кусает его. Они тут же отлепляются друг от друга, тяжело дыша — Серхио слизывает кровь с губ и, ухмыляясь, запускает пальцы в свои волосы, зачесывая назад. 

— Так-то лучше. 

Жерар одобрительно ворчит и за следующим поцелуем тянется уже сам. Они больше не нежничают, сталкиваясь языками, носами, зубами, прикусывают губы — припухшая нижняя Рамоса абсолютно точно создана для зубов Пике — влажно и горячо выдыхают друг другу в рот. Жерар лапает его уже совершенно беззастенчиво, везде, где может дотянуться, то хватает за предплечья, то царапает ногтями где-то у ямочек на пояснице, сжимает бока, пока Серхио, удерживая пальцами под челюстью, самозабвенно вылизывает его рот. 

Когда Рамос, не прерывая поцелуй, начинает ерзать у него на бедрах, Жерар не выдерживает и, подхватив его большими ладонями под ягодицы, поднимает со своих колен и, извернувшись, заваливает на постель. Серхио от неожиданности глухо крякает, приземлившись на спину, но быстро приподнимается на локте и окидывает Жерара насмешливым взглядом. Немного медлит. 

— Я ничего не хочу сказать, Пике. Но тут, вроде, никто не собирается показывать желтую, если ты снимешь футболку? 

— Конечно, — соглашается Жерар и встает, чтобы действительно избавиться до конца от одежды. — Никаких карточек — ты бы раньше успел собрать их все. 

Серхио издает раздраженный звук и закатывает глаза, изображая ладонью характерный жест, мол, «болтай-болтай». Когда Жерар наконец расправляется с штанами и поднимает на него взгляд, Серхио хитро ухмыляется и похлопывает по матрасу рядом с собой. Пике делает шаг вперед и упирается коленом в край кровати, склоняется ниже, чтобы потом оказаться в крепких, почти медвежьих объятиях. Серхио тянет его еще ближе, пока они не упираются друг другу лоб в лоб. 

— Пике? 

— Рамос? 

Серхио дергает уголком губ, и Жерар, понимающе фыркнув, бодает его головой, наваливается всем телом, опрокидывая на постель. Рамос рычит и тут же переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху. Пике откидывается на подушки, смотрит задумчиво снизу вверх, а потом поднимает руку, гладит черные рисунки на плече — и кладет ладонь на чужое горло, так, что место между большим пальцем и указательным оказывается ровно у Серхио под кадыком. Рамос тяжело сглатывает, закрывая глаза. 

И в итоге оказывается совсем не готов к тому, что Жерар пихнет его в плечо, заставляя потерять равновесие и нелепо завалиться на бок. Пике тут же подтягивает его ближе, вновь укладывая на спину, и пристраивается сверху, пытаясь втиснуться между его коленей. Серхио моргает и недовольно выпячивает губы. 

— Эй, притормози, игра через два дня. 

Жерар замирает над ним, удерживая свой вес на вытянутых руках. Хмурится, обдумывая его слова. А потом растягивает губы в довольной ухмылке. 

—У тебя же дисквалификация? 

Рамос смотрит на него со сложной смесью восхищения и неодобрения, и вдруг хищно улыбается. 

— Ты прав, сукин сын, — он прихватывает Жерара за волосы на затылке и дергает, почти роняет на себя, разводя, наконец, под ним ноги. — Ты, черт возьми, прав. 

***

Жерар просыпается от того, что Серхио садится на кровати и его стопы звонко соприкасаются с полом. Рамос тянется, закинув руки за голову, и Жерар полусонно наблюдает, как ходят мышцы на его спине. Серхио оглушительно зевает, встаёт и, не потрудившись даже нашарить где-то у кровати белье, как был – в одних только своих нелепых татуировках – делает шаг к окну. И тут же шипит сквозь зубы, прихватывает ладонью у поясницы, морщась, как от сильной боли. 

— Мм-м? — считает должным подать голос Пике на всякий случай. 

Серхио приоткрывает окно, впуская свежий воздух в тяжело пропахшую потом и сексом комнату, и оборачивается к нему. 

— Знаешь, мог бы быть понежнее вчера со мной, — говорит он немного обиженным голосом. — Это же не чертово Класико, в конце концов. 

И вновь болезненно хмурится, растирая поясницу. Жерар растеряно вскидывает брови.   
Они смотрят друг на друга — Пике выглядит почти расстроенным и явно не может никак подобрать слова, Серхио все еще стоит у окна, держа драматичную паузу. А потом уголки его губ вздрагивают, и он ухмыляется в полный рот. 

— Расслабься, Пике, все было хорошо. Мне понравилось. 

Жерар рычит и накрывает лицо ладонями. 

— Придурок. 

— Нет, правда хорошо, — Серхио скалится еще нахальней, прищуриваясь. — В смысле это было, ну, неплохо. Выше среднего. Приемлемо? Удовлетворительно? 

Он перечисляет все это, пока шлепает босыми ногами обратно к кровати. Забирается в разворошенную постель, и Жерар лениво пихает его кулаком в плечо. 

— Мадридская ты задница. 

Рамос согласно фыркает. 

Пока Серхио вертится рядом, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, Жерар разглядывает его татуировки — вчера он, конечно, уже видел их все, некоторые даже с разных ракурсов, но цветные рисунки на чужой коже до сих пор действуют на него немного гипнотически. Наконец, Серхио затихает на боку — лицом к нему. Они какое-то время лежат в тишине, и Пике понимает, что просто тянет время. Это простительно, когда до финального свистка остается несколько минут, и счет на табло показывает приятное преимущество, но матч давно окончен, сейчас они не на поле — они в постели, он и Серхио Рамос, и, наверное, им стоит поговорить. 

— Слушай, насчет этого, — Жерар делает неясный пас рукой, указывая на смятое одеяло, их голые тела и раскиданную по полу одежду. Серхио вопросительно поднимает брови. Пике смотрит ему прямо в глаза и упрямо продолжает. — Это же просто секс, правда? 

Серхио смотрит в ответ, а потом моргает, отводя взгляд. Быстро облизывается. 

— Нет, — говорит он внезапно тихо. — Нет, я так не думаю. 

Жерар напрягается всем телом. Что за черт. 

Рамос какое-то время изучает сбитые простыни, барабаня пальцами по матрасу, а потом подается ближе и неловким жестом кладёт татуированную ладонь ему на плечо. Сжимает крепко. 

— Это не просто секс, Жери, — Серхио поднимает голову и доверчиво смотрит ему глаза в глаза. Пике, кажется, впервые замечает, какие у него длинные ресницы. 

— Это… чертовски, охуительно хороший секс. 

Жерар издаёт глухой звук и пытается оттолкнуть его, метя растопыренной пятерней в лицо. Серхио перехватывает его запястье и, абсолютно не стесняясь, ржёт над ними, а потом подкатывается еще ближе, приподнимается и наваливается на Жерара сверху, притираясь горячим телом. Дышит жарко в шею. 

— Видел бы ты сейчас своё лицо, — говорит он и пытается укусить Пике за ухо. Жерар выворачивается и опрокидывает его обратно на спину. Серхио не возражает, лениво вытягиваясь рядом. Косится на него, а потом, выждав пару секунд, несильно пихает Жерара пяткой в голень. Тот пихается в ответ. После этого они какое-то время, молча и с большой самоотдачей, продолжают возиться, пока Серхио не откатывается подальше и, шумно выдохнув, не спрашивает. 

— Когда опять играем? 

Пике пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, следующее Класико еще не скоро. 

— Да к черту Класико. Скоро национальные сборы. 

После этих слов Серхио повисает долгая пауза. 

— Блядь, — с чувством ругается Рамос, раздраженно взмахнув рукой. — Я все не привыкну.

— Ага. 

Серхио поджимает губы. 

— Между Мадридом и Барселоной всего часов шесть, — полувопросительно замечает он. 

Жерар фыркает, окидывая его взглядом. 

— Тратить шесть часов за рулём ради тебя? Сомнительно. 

Рамос досадливо цыкает. Молчит немного, теребит пальцами нижнюю губу. 

— Ладно. А если ради хорошего секса? 

Он вновь перекатывается на бок, и Жерар смотрит на него в упор: привычная ухмылка на губах, сейчас, правда, не такая самоуверенная — не такая, к которой они оба привыкли, растрёпанные со сна волосы, яркие пухлые губы, тёплые, карие глаза. Серхио выглядит непривычно расслабленным и от этого очень домашним. Пике жмурится и сжимает пальцами переносицу, принимая поражение. 

— Разве что ради него.


End file.
